legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aleu
Aleu is a wolf-dog hybrid and the daughter of Balto. She joined The B Team to find the killer of her father and protect the Multi-Universe. She also was Blue's wife. Aleu is 1/4 wolf and 3/4 husky. She is scornful of her wolf blood, but learns to accept it. She also is prone to correcting double negatives, as revealed twice: first to Boris and second to three mean dogs. She spends most of her life at home because unlike her brothers and sisters (who also have wolf in them but don't look it), she isn't wanted by humans. Greatest Strenght: Her bravery Greatest Weakness: Her stubbornness Best Friends: Blue(husband), Magneto, Terra, Hiccup, Celes Chere Worst Enemies: Niju, Dr. Weil, Galacta Knight, Mister Sinister Voiced by: Lacey Chabert The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Aleu debuted here and she helped Bender and Captain Knuckles in defeating Vilgax, Discord and the other villains. Legends of Light and Darkness Aleu is returning to help Bender and his team against their next enemy. She will also mend ways with Slade and Anti Cosmo in this adventure. She also serves as Hiccup's fifth in command. Aleu somehow gets to Berk with the others and learns from Zuko's Uncle Iroh about Malefor. She is a bit unsure of working with Slade and Anti Cosmo as they were previously enemies but decides to follow through with it when she meets her old friend Celes Chere. Alongside the others she meets Sarbina Spellman after the latter bumps into her. Aleu is seen with everyone else in helping in deciphering the location to the final Model A Fragment. She, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Astrid and Hiccup are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Aleu and Zuko try to track the fragments which goes well until Shan Yu and his Huns show up. Aleu joins her friends in fighting them and with Astrid's help, she discovers a smart way to get Shan Yu, so she runs to the front and shoots the rocket. It works, though she is beaten upon by the 5 villains and taken away. Jenner tempts her to teleport herself out and she does, Though where is she now boggles the question. Aleu is teleported unconscious where Model W is. Model W attempts to coerce her into finding it's fragments that Aleu refuses. Model W hypnotizes her to force her to do it's bidding, as a result it corrupts her and transforms her into Nightmare Aleu. Model W explains how it will control when she will transform into a nightmare before sending her to Interpol where Axl and Mojo are. She meets Jack Beauer who alongside the others decides to get her our of Interpol. Aleu escapes Interpol with Nerd`s help and her own, however Model W creeps into her mind corrupts her and turns her into Nightmare Aleu again. She attacks the League of Darkness composing of Sa'luk, Carnaage, Saix, Penelope and Galacta Knight with the latter she out right fights with. However Nightmare Aleu isn't interested and decides to go after the Model W fragments. She finds a lot and user her umbrakinetic power on Harvzilla to make him serve Model W. Model W transforms her back as a result as Model W is ready to use Harvzilla. She is brought back to the others and this questions everyone where she was. She has no recollection of her time as Nightmare Aleu and she joins back with the others to continue their adventure. When they travel in the cave, Aleu is supsicous of the quietness. They are blown away by Giovanni, after their encounter with Harvzilla who she is unaware of Model W controlling it like it did with her. Aleu meets Salem with the other girls, who leads them to the nightclub where Salem goes to her love interest. She is attacked by Niju and Jenner as well some separate forces. When Harvzilla arrives, Model W reveals to the girls about her nightmare transformation, as he tries to reinforce her transformation. After Harvzilla is brought down, Aleu is not known if she broke out of Model W's Corruption, this is further enforced when Katara offers to take a shot of her dna and Harvey's to make sure. Aleu wonders around with the girls in trying to find the second Model X Fragment where she runs into Jesu Otaku and Monodramon by joining up with them. Aleu decides to face down with Galctia Knight and after a tedious fight she wins and imprisons him once more. Sari becomes evil afterwards and Aleu tries knocking snese into her, only to realize she is not brainwashed and is acting of her accordance After this adventure, Aleu decides to leave the wolf pack for good to be with Blue. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Aleu joins Blue again for a journey in the future alongside Bender and Slade like last time and to save Rhydian. This time she is facing down with BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. She is met by Bender, Anti Cosmo, Jack, Suede, Makoto, Picard and Twilight who tell her that they are working with someone more in the line of villain. She and Blue are shocked that it's Discord, alive and out of stone since Aleu didn't know Discord reformed unlike Slade and Bender's teams. She questions him on this, but he does remind her why he did. Aleu mentions also BlackGarurumon when she hears Anna talk about Mister Sinister. When the crew is ready, Aleu makes notice that Bender is trying to handle more than any of them which he and Kid don't really feel fazed. Aleu tells her friends about what Predaking did to their base, which gets everyone on alert. She nearly falls over as there are in the sky island, where walking is near impossible. This is before investigating The Children of BlackGarurumon's plan. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Aleu goes with the others to the Science Isle where they learn one of the team will not return and that means not escape, once Torch and Blade make their way through the first part of Sinister Industries, Aleu is kidnapped and attacked by Myers and Suketh who then have Bloom torture her and throw her into the heap. Aleu was commented by many to have put on some pounds which may have explained why she was caught so simply. She meets Jimmy in her cell and they wonder what Sinister has in mind for her. Aleu and Jimmy are playing cards while waiting when Sinister's allies drag in Aleu for their plan, It's revealed that she was actually given the ax by Bloom and then they placed her head in a package to Blue alongside a cloned Cadence Head. Before died, Aleu give birth to her son with help of Jareth. Jareth tried to convinced her escape with her son but Aleu decide die to keep her son safe and tell Jareth don't tell anyone he is still alive. LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Aleu is revived and turned back to her Nightmare Aleu form by Dark Wolf to serve him as well as to torment Blue. Allies and enemies Allies: Balto (father), Jena (mother), Kodi (brother), Saba (sister), Nava (mentor), Boris, Amon, Protoman, Blue (ex-boyfriend), Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, C-3PO, R2-D2, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Tak, Danny Phantom, Obi-Wan, Cammy White, Gru, Katara, Aang, Blade, Torch, Scowl, Batso, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Sherry Barkin, Mushu, Shade, Megaman, Rolf, Balthazar Blake, Fox, Sam Loomis, Silver, Green, Monodramon, Klonoa, Scamp, Angel, The Alpha Team, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Fin the Human, Heloise, The B Team, The P Team, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Celes Chere. Iroh, Sabrina Spellsman, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Klonoa, Salem, Harvey Kinkle, Shade, Wreck-it-Ralph, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Flash Sentry, Plucky, Rhydian Morris (new love interest), Ozymandias, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, James Bond, Torch, Blade Enemies: Niju, Discord (formerly), Applejack (sometimes), Rainbow Dash (sometimes), Galvatron, Vilgax, Vaati, Vilgax's allegiance, King Aurthur, Merlina/The Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Ghirahim, Scorch, Lord Voldemort, Hunson Abadeer and his empire (except Amon), Malefor, The League of Darkness. Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Mooch, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, The Sinisters Of Evil Trivia * She suspects Albert Wesker, The Joker, Slade, Count Veger or Anton Chigurth of the murder of his father. It was neither of them, She learns from Bender and the others that it was Discord who did the deed and he nearly killed Niju too for bothering him * She is rival with Applejack and Rainbow Dash but trust them or not if she's going to be with the B Team she needs to work with them. * She has supernatural powers. Nightmare Aleu Aleu is transformed into this nightmare like being by Model W who activates her changes on and off when it feels like. The Differences are is that Aleu has an adult towering body, dark black skin apart from her face ,she grows thick large wings and a long horn on her head. She is returned back to her normal form, but Model W will activate the change when it feels. She is also unaware and unconscious of her changes. Relationships Family Balto Jenna Kodi Saba Best Friends Blue Blue was once Aleu's boyfriend. even though they're exes. They still willingly work with each other. She cheers up Blue to talk with Cadence. Terra Gilbert Troodon Hiccup Celes Chere Princess Anna Cassie Rhydian Morris Plucky Discord Rivals Applejack Rainbow Dash Worst Enemies Niju Dr. Weil When Dr. Weil turned her in Nightmare Aleu, Aleu allied herself with him. When Aleu returned to normal, she develops a huge hate for Weil. Galacta Knight Mooch Gallery Aleu.jpg Aleu-aleu-28139885-768-576.jpg Aleu 2.jpg Aleu 3.jpg Aleu 4.jpg Aleu 5.jpg Aleu 6 2.png Aleu 10.png Aleu 9.jpg Balto, Aleu and Nava.jpg Aleu 8.jpg Aleu 7.jpg Aleuu.jpg 2710275990088904429QGSnam fs.jpg Balto2 200.jpg 47.jpg Balto131-1-.jpg Aleu5.jpg Aleu2.jpg Aleu13.png Aleu.jpg.w300h200.jpg Aleu 54.jpg Aleu-balto-2-31047071-720-480.jpg Aleu-balto-2-31047065-720-480.jpg Aleu-balto-2-31047061-720-480.jpg Aleu-balto-2-31047049-640-480.jpg Aleu-aleu-31047102-720-480.jpg Aleu-aleu-31047094-720-480.jpg Aleu7.JPG Aleu13_(1).PNG 108.jpg Aleu11.JPG Aleu19.PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Non Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Sane Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Animals Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Hybrid Category:Daughter of Hero Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Fifth in Command Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Fourth in Command Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Outcast Category:Amazons Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:The Sinisters of Evil's Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Pawns Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Blue and Aleu Category:Love Interests of Blue Category:Mother of Hero Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Spirits Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lacey Chabert Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from the Balto Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Yugo Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers